


[podfic] nero

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: we all fall down [podfics] [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Corvo the Black, Cover Art, Dishonored 2, Emperor Corvo Attano, Gen, High Chaos (Dishonored), High Chaos Corvo Attano, Leviathans, Low Chaos Daud, Low Chaos Emily Kaldwin, Madness, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: They say the Emperor whittled whale bone the night Dunwall burned.The reign of Corvo the Black, and the man responsible for it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [nero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091450) by [estora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estora/pseuds/estora). 



 

 **Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/8i06539ls6pgs0h/Dishonored%202%20nero.mp3?dl=0) (13.4 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:11:11

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished my first High Chaos Corvo play through of D2, so what a great time to finally finish editing and post this podfic! Huge thanks to estora for letting me podfic this. I love the concept and having it in the back of my mind during my HC play definitely enhanced the game.


End file.
